1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (organic EL) display panel provided with an organic EL device and to a method for manufacturing an organic EL panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, displays using organic EL devices and the like have been developed. FIG. 7 diagrammatically shows a configuration of an organic EL device 1. An anode 3, an organic EL layer 8 (a hole transport layer 4, a light-emitting layer 5 and an electron transport layer 6), a cathode 7 and so on are formed on a substrate 2 such as glass. In order to protect the organic EL device 1, the organic EL device 1 is sealed with a sealing member (not illustrated) such as glass. Then, the organic EL device 1 is connected to external wiring via a lead-out line (terminal) 9, and when an electric field is applied between the electrodes 3 and 7, the light-emitting layer 5 in a region interposed between the electrodes 3 and 7 comes into an excited state to emit light.
Since a display panel using an organic EL device as above is of a self light emission type, it brings such advantages that a backlight as in a liquid crystal display is not required, that it is possible to reduce the weight and the thickness, and that the viewing angle is wide.
However, the organic EL device is easily deteriorated by water or oxygen and involves such a problem that even when sealed, image pixels degenerate with a lapse of time, resulting in a reduction of the luminance. In order to prevent the deterioration of the organic EL device, it has been proposed to provide a drying agent at the inner side of the sealing member or to provide an oxygen absorbing layer on the organic EL device (see, for example, JP-A Nos. 7-169567 and 9-148066).